guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glyph of Lesser Energy
How long does the Glyph of Lesser Energy last if the caster doesn't cast a spell?--FngKestrel 14:18, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) :15s. --Fyren 20:03, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) Is there a "minimum of 1" caveat that was merely neglected, or can this skill actually reduce a cost to zero? :There is no minimum of 1 caveat. Fire Storms are free (+cost of glyph). — Stabber (talk) 00:27, 2 December 2005 (UTC) nice buff ill bet some monks are going to use this now since mesmer energy management skills were nerfed 70.132.28.72 13:24, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Hope I never party with these monks... — Skuld 16:49, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::I know this is a bit late, but lol Skuld you got owned.84.9.10.165 13:36, 26 June 2007 (CDT) This + Dervish Enchants. I've said all I need to say. Arshay Duskbrow 12:31, 27 October 2006 (CDT) if u use this then the spells do u need the energy to cast them Bloobird 12:29, 26 November 2006 (CST) :Nope. If you have 5 energy, this and 2 15-energy cost spells, you can cast em just fine :) -Ichigo724 23:10, 30 November 2006 (CST) Anyone know how this Glyph interacts with Attunements? For example, suppose I cast Fire Attunement, then the Glyph, and then a fire spell that has an energy cost of 10. Normally, the Attunement would return 4 energy. However, since the Glyph reduces that spell's cost to 0, do I still get that 4 energy returned, or do I not get it since I didn't use any energy to cast that fire spell? :Attunements act as if the spell costs the normal amount, so you still get 4 energy back in that case. -Ichigo724 12:42, 10 December 2006 (CST) There's a bug I haven't seen mentioned. It says next two "Spells", but I've noticed that if I use two Skills the glyph vanishes, and I'm pretty sure I'm not getting the decreased energy on those skills. I'm a Ranger using it for energy management with a couple spells, and I do not think it should go away after skills - after 2 spells or 15 seconds, but not after skills. Mbourgon 17:58, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Are you sure it's not just wearing off after 15s? I can't reproduce this. I can use two non-spells and it's still there. --Fyren 18:01, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::As a follow up, someone posted a note to barrage saying it removes glyphs (and I verified it as true), so that's probably what's happening. --Fyren 01:51, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::I can confirm that as well (that it doesn't disappear) - using Lightning Touch twice with this Glyph up has never caused it to disappear for me. No bug. Entropy 02:05, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::::Indeed, Fyren, that's what's happening. Barrage is removing my glyphs. Should've been more clear. Thanks. Mbourgon Nightfall Q: I have a nightfall character only (Me/E) and I do not see this glyph in Kamadan. I'm level 13. confirmation? Breeegz 04:48, 24 February 2007 (CST) A: Glyph of lesser energy was unlocked for me after Alcolyte Sosuke was added to my group. : Unlocked, however that doesn't mean "you" can use it. Only skills that you captured or bought with the currect character will come available for equipting in towns or outpost. Skills unlocked with heroes wil not come available(/equiptable) for the character who has made them available. (they can only be equipted by the heroes or in pvp)--OMEGA-ThundeR 03:36, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::True, I couldn't use Glyph of lesser energy after it was unlocked, however it finally became available from Tohn, the skill trainer. at which point is was able to purchase it and use this skill. Breeegz 04:48, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::Since it's core, after your account has unlocked it, every skill trainer in the game will sell it to you. --Fyren 18:21, 2 March 2007 (CST) Aura of restoration IF I cast a spell, with aura of restoration on, does the glyph affect the health that is given ? :No. Just like Glyph of Restoration, the healing is based on the base energy cost of the spell - before any modifiers. So it will always be the number you see next to the Energy icon. No worries. ;) (T/ ) 22:13, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Changes I don't get the reasoning behind the change. It is linked to Energy Storage, but non-Elementalists can still use it to save net 15 energy. It can save perhaps up to 20 energy on a cast for an Elementalist with high ES, but what spell costs 20 Energy anyways? Even the 25-energy ones like Meteor Shower and Earthquake don't need it, since you regain a lot of that 10 energy not covered by (old) glyph just by regen during cast time. Hopefully they will introduce some new 30-energy spells that make better use of this. (T/ ) 17:32, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :I guess it's back to channeling for monking. I never really liked glyph anyway. 67.162.10.185 18:09, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :They did it specifically for the reason you stated. If you were confident in your teammates, then 90% of the time there was no energy management skill for a high powered monk build. I reluctantly admit that there is some balance in the change. Though my monk is doing a classic drama, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" right now. -DV They just screwed over my favorite build... *cries* --GodofJur 19:58, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Actually it wasn't that bad after trying it out, just not as good as before. After all, it WAS overpowered being unlinked... --GodofJur 20:29, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::The skill changed from saving 15 energy to saving 10 energy for non-ele primaries. Not that bad. --NYC Elite 21:44, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::From saving 25 to saving 15. A much bigger drop. -DV ::::It's still better than the 10 energy you saved with the pre-Nightfall version. -- Gordon Ecker 01:22, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Not for Ele's, a buff. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 21:51, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :For most, a trivial and insignificant buff. The general Ele build has ~10 Energy Storage, maybe up to 12 with runes. The 2 points of extra energy means a lot less to an Ele with a huge supply. No, this was definitely to curtail others, notably I guess the Mo/E builds. -DV Of course this was targeted at Mo/E's. Who else uses glyph as energy management? Necros possibly but they have in house stuff and so do mesmers. Not to mention Soul Reaping. Gone are the days of godly Aegis chains and free Shield of Regenerations. And heal parties too. Damn you anet! Duncan Dragoon 05:10, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Ruined my Monk's build totally. This glyph went from useless to great to useless. Damn you indeed anet. --SK 05:21, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :Let's not forget that Soul Reaping just took a huge hit (and a poorly thought out one). However, as upset as I am over the change to GoLE, the reasons are very obvious, and from my limited work on the new system, not totally devastating. The fact is that under the old setup, running Healer's Boon and Heal Party with GoLE were more efficient than LoD in every way, and that just just should not be. The old builds are still playable, however this is no longer the best energy management skill, period. It still saves 15e/30s, which is more than many elites even. While it hurts, it was actually the right move (I don't like the change to Soul Reaping). I actually would rather seen it go as Glyph of Elemental Power, or 5 spells at -5e. A bit stronger than it is now, better for AI scripts, smoother operation, and less looking to min-max spells against an artificial cost level. -DV I hate when they fk up PvE builds because of PvP (ab)usage. As it happened with Soul Reaping, Lightning Chain, Glyphe of lesser Energy, Reckless Haste... blablabla - noi've a fked up SS necro and monk and I only play PvE -.- --Birchwooda Treehug 09:41, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :If you had this stuff used against you, you'd mind. — Skuld 10:01, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Well that's PvP, I don't care, I don't play but I must suffer along with the skill cripples. GW would be best off to seperate those two systems (PvE and PvP). Since PvP players might suffer from skill cripples done due to farming in PvE --Birchwooda Treehug 11:31, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::Thing is, this is Guild Wars, not Guild Wars PvE + Guild Wars PvP. It said PvE and PvP on the box, and you bought it. — Skuld 11:40, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::On another note, they're introducing 50 PvE skills that won't get balanced in EotN.. ;) — Skuld 11:41, 10 April 2007 (CDT) I never used this skill in PvP, and seeing it cripples monks, it made me yay a little, since my primary job (at least in RA) is killing monks, lawl.--Rickyvantof 12:57, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ...My favorite Monk Build was SoR -_-. Enough said about what I think of this nerf. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:21, 14 April 2007 (CDT) so what? aegis and sor cost 5 energy to cast with this, so does extinguish...whats the problem there? if you were offered sor on its own with a 10 energy cost you would lovve it even more, same with the other two aforementioned skills, and this nerf wasnt rly that hard on the secondary eles. In all fairness the glynth seems better suited to energy storage anyway. ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:15, 27 April 2007 (CDT) On the plus side, now it is better suited for Shield of Deflection yay! (T/ ) 14:22, 26 June 2007 (CDT) NURF only 10 energy on a non-ele now >.< and they nurfed b-flash too. Mercurius Ter Maxim 21:47, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :um... it was like this before. just the canceled skills count now change. Cress Arvein(Talk) 21:49, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::I thought the unique aspect of how canceled skills counted added a fun flavor to choosing and utilizing glyph. Disappointed that aspect of depth is gone now. --Mooseyfate 23:09, 6 March 2008 (UTC) I was trying to post on the GoE page lol 76.201.151.99 01:26, 7 March 2008 (UTC)<---opps that was me Mercurius Ter Maxim 01:27, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Failing spells Can someone confirm what 64.203.204.21 keeps adding- that if a spell fails, it doesn't count toward the limit? I personally find that hard to believe. 01:50, 2 April 2008 (UTC)